Ark 22 Episode 10: Death Is Only The Beginning
' Jackie sinbad.jpg|Jackie Serizawa Anubis b by genzoman-d31kczh.jpg|Anubis Celo.jpg|Celo ' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Inm9TUFVDy8) "Ah!!" Shooting out his bed Jackie shouted on the top of his lungs as he clutched his bed sheets. His eyes scanning the room as he was trying to figure out were he was last time he remembered he was with that Kodi girl fighting against Eden Creed and that's when it hit him he was shot in the eyes; quickly placing his hands on his face Jackie noticed his eyes where there and when he looked at his hands he noticed his gunlet was gone his soul gold metal arm was replaced with flesh it seemed his arm had came back to him. " Am I dead?" Jackie asked himself as he got out of the bed and slowly walked out the room once he opened the door he saw nothing but a void of darkness he couldn't see anything but he knew he had to figure out where he was as he took a step out the door lights filled the long hallway as Jackie looked it seemed he was inside a tomb nothing but hieroglyphics all over the golden wall. ' hieroglyphics-lg.jpg ' His foot steps echoing throughout the hall he noticed men painted in gold standing in the hall their eyes watching Jackie as he walked, his eyes coming in contact with a huge door which held the symbol of a figure of someone his family knew well. " Anbuis.... I guess this answers my question." Pushing the door open Jackie came face to face with the throne room his eyes gazing up to the godly figure Anbuis " Oh... it's been a while since a Serizawa has been in my temple.. Welcome Jackie Serizawa.." Anbuis said his eyes gazing on to Jackie who seemed to be a bit shaken to see this godly figure for the first time.///-Rewind=// (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0slhWiBVr4 -Theme-) Watching the golden casket close was the eyes of Velvet and Max Serizawa their eyes filling with tears as they were watching there own brother being buried in front of them. Behind them was their uncle Suran who placed his hands on the two shoulders, " He's in a better place now, Perisa should do him well." Running to the casket was Jackie's sister who quickly opened it and placed her arms around the corps of her dead brother who was wrapped up cluchting him dearly as she didn't want to let go, "JACKIE PLEASE WAKE UP WE NEED YOU, I NEED YOU... YOU CANT LEAVE US LIKE MOM." As Max attempted to pull her away he could feel his chest becoming heavy as he knew his sister was right they needed their big brother he was all they had when their mother died. //-Ways of the Shark-// Watching from a far, Kodi turned her head not wanting to watch this , it made her head spin how could she let this happen they were a team and she was able to walk out and he wasn't. " Im sorry...Im sorry that I was too fucking weak to bring you back but please I cant blame myself for this one.... My heart cant take it let me breath please." Kodi said her eyes watering (http://www.geocities.ws/android18goddessofdestruction/sad.jpg). As Suran cleared Max's and Velvet he said the holy words before burning the body of Jackie Serizawa. "Death is only the beginning." ///-Back to Jackie-// "No... This cant be, It's not my time to die." The immense beauty of one immersed in the world of Persia. Cleopatra sat at the foot of her husband, her eyes glued upon the newcomer. She looked up to her husband, who seemed fixated upon the man. Only for a moment she wished some of that fixation would be upon her instead. How she longed for the touch and attention of a man. As she watched Jackie it was like slow motion as he come to rest in front of the throne. The woman continued to be quiet as she watched her husband and Jackie speak. A sly grin spread across her lips as she noticed just how handsome he truly was. The thoughts that went through her mind we exhilarating as they expressed just how excited she was. "Hmm... he seems to be interesting..." she thought to herself as her eyes scanned him and her delicate and dainty hand scaled her sides. As she bit her bottom lip she wondered if it would be beyond reason for her to go and see Mr. Serizawa a little later on. Looking down to the male Anbuis smirked through his mask it seemed little Jackie didn't want to die this was normal for the lost souls that reached the underworld. He looked down to his wife he could see her intrest in him but could this mean this Serizawa had what it took to live again? The ruler of the underworld wasn't as nice as his father Ra he was more of the ruthless ruler he didn't care and then it hit him, the power of a Serizawa is in their artifacts and seeing Jackie is in the underworld his wouldn't work here meaning Anbuis could have some fun with the young male. " You died to a Eden Creed... You have tainted your family by dying in battle and you dare to tell me it's not your time to die."//- Hearing Anbuis Jackie eyes glared at the under world ruler he cluchted his fist tightly Jackie wasn't upset that he lost to Eden he was more upset that he wasn't their to take care of his brother and sister they needed him. " Please.. Give me a chance to prove that I need another shot at the living and I wont fail again." Looking at the boy Anbuis chuckled loudly his voice echoing throughout his throne room as he said " No.. I dont like to repeat myself, " Anbuis lifted up the staff as he pointed it towards Jackie the tip of the staff began to glow a bright purple color as he was ready to send Jackie away the roaring Serizawa stood his ground. Cleopatra stood up and looked to her husband. She knew that if she didn't get in his way and allowed him to kill Serizawa, she wouldn't be able to fulfill her own selfish desires. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, looking to Anubis with that extremely seductive look. "Now now my dear husband, lets not be impulsive today. Mr. Serizawa just got here. Wouldn't it be more interesting to put him through a few entertaining trials in hopes of getting back his life? I mean, it has been very boring around here lately. This one seems like he would be very interesting to watch against Persias most accomplished warriors." She says, turning to look to Mr. Serizawa with a sly grin. By the way her eyes were fixated on his form, it was impossible to be able to tell if she was trying to sarcastic or if she was just being herself. In actuality, she wanted nothing more than to get into Mr Serizawa's head herself when she got the chance. She had already made up in her mind what time she would go and see him after he was sent away. Hearing his wife Anbuis smirked before lowering his weapon placing it to the side of his throne, Celopatra was right it has been boring around the temple no blood shed nor lives has been lost. He was the king of the underworld of god sakes he needed to prove himself not only to him but to the other gods who could be watching. Lifting just a finger a whole army of Jackals would form around Jackie the room began to swift into an large arena where Anbuis and his wife would be sitting up above watching little Jackie in the center of the arena, " This is your first test.. take out my army and we will talk.. If you fail then I will make sure your soul never rest while you burn in the fiery pits of hell." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbJuAmDStvg <--- Theme-) Looking at the army of Anbuis Jackie at first was wondering what he was going to do he had no powers so all he had was his skills, looking down at the sandy arena Jackie saw weapons laid on the ground he walked over towards a sword and picked it up. As he moved so did his army it was a total number of ten of his men watching him he gripped the blade tightly and once Anbuis gave the call they launched towards Jackie in full speed. "Ha!" Jackie swung his sword slashing one of the army in the chest nothing but dust flowing in the air due to the mummy being old, one of the mummies slashed Jackie's chest causing blood flow to pour on the hot sands of Perisa. ' '''This causing him to drop the blade as the same mummy was coming towards him again Jackie had unleashed a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at an extremely fast rate, 6 kicks, 3 with the left, 3 with the right, all aiming at the stomach, 3 punches with the left and the right. Each punch with a bone chilling effect. All aiming at the chest area, before ending with a powerful kick to the face, as this landed it caused the mummy to burst into nothing. ' ' mummy.gif ' ''' )/- Watching Jackie fight caused Anbuis to follow this fight maybe this child had what it took to live again, or maybe not. The fight had just started and Anbuis had other plans just in case this kid really did come through...//- On his last enemy Jackie had launched his oppent from a punch in the chest. Having the enemy moving in an intense amount of speed due to the punch as Jackie would move in a fast motion to catch up to his target and grab a hold of his/her's ankle and pull the target towards him which may cause whiplash to the target as Jackie would then send his fist into the face of his target shoving his/her body into the ground, crushing the head of the mummy. ''' Anubis, though never giving her much attention in other respects, she could normally get him to understand her stance from a strategic point of view... especially when it came to entertainment. She smirked as they ended up in the thrones, watching Jackie from their vantage point. Cleopatra was very intruiged to see just how strong Mr. Serizawa was. She sat back in the throne and crossed her shapely legs while she looked down at him. She began to twirl her hair on her finger and smiled in the mot seductive of ways. She didnt want to persue a man who was powerless against her husband, therefore found this the perfect opportunity to get the scoop on his true power. As Jackie began his fight, she looked over to her husband to see the interest in his eyes and then back to the fight. Cleopatra smirked , seeing the strength from the man. "So intersting..." she said, her eyes gleaming with intersting. "He is amazing to fight at such a level..." she said to herself ' '"Enough!" Anubis shouted out on the top of his lungs using his staff to change the room from the arena back into his throne room his facial expression was hard to read because of his jackal mask that he wore his dark eyes staring down Jackie's soul. Standing off of his throne Anubis walked down towards Jackie his steps seemed to be never ending just being in the same room as Anubis gave Jackie the shakes he couldn't bare the energy of the dark god that stood before him. " Hand me your arm.. For your win I will grant you my mark which would aid you in your next trail.." Hearing Anubis Jackie gave him his arm but once he did the dark lord gripped onto Jackie's arm and began to channel his energy within the young boy all of the dark energy began to cause Jackie to kneel before him, vains began to appear on Jackie's arm along with an red mark that bared the mark of Anubis all around Jackie's arm. Removing himself from Jackie he walked back to his throne as he spoke " Cleo.. walk Serizawa to his quarters.. He will need his rest for tomorrow." And with that Anubis vanished''' ' Mark of Anubis.gif|Mark of Anubis ' There she was in all of her glory, her warm amber skin lit up by the glow of the hall's torch lights. The smooth satin robs flowed gently over her rounding bust, cascading all the down the smooth of her hips. Cleopatra. She spared a glance in Jackie's direction, her eyes taking him up and down. She quickly nodded to Anubis just before he vanished. Once Anubis had left them, the Egyptian beauty sauntered forwards a bit. She turned her head, the curve of her brightly painted lips fully visible. It was a mischievous snare. She looked upon Jackie's face and held her smile. " Are you coming? " Her sultry voice poured like honey from her lips. Cleopatra would continue to walk if he followed her, each step of her foot padded lightly on the marble flooring. As they walked further down the corridor to the guest chambers, Cleo spared a curious glance over to look at Jackie's face once more. Now that Anubis was out of sight, she could do as she desired. Yes, as she desired . . . She moved closer to him, the space between the two of their body's narrowed. Her arms wrapped around his and as she held it to her chest it became prisoner to her bosom; Soft . . . Warm . . . Inviting. Soon the door to the bedroom was before them and Cleopatra hadn't loosened her grip. She looked up at him, dark eyes tempting with benevolent desire. " I wish to have you, but . . . Now is out of the question. Though, " Before Jackie had any chance to speak or react, she stood tall on the tips of her toes. She pressed the plushness of her lips to his, the kiss was soft and sweet. It was only a dark snare, provided by the lust deep within a temptress. When their mouths met she proceeded to part her lips only slightly. A temptation . . . A snare, no matter. It was still sweet and powerful. And just like that, his lips fell prisoner to her. She pulled away slowly, oh the ambrosia. "All will happen, in due time. " She smirked slyly before pulling away completely. It was time she headed back anyways . . . Time for now. Feeling her kiss Jackie, began to feel down her smooth and soft shoulders before placing his firm hands on her waist. His eyes were filled with lusts and nothing more as he locked eye contact with her as he stared deeply with her eyes. He couldn't control himself he started to think it was the mark it was making him more lustful and controlling. " I've seen you watch me, how does it feel to be this close.." He said in a whisper before gently leaning in as his soft lips touch hers. In the deep kiss Jackie would raise one of his hand which was on her waist and slide it up her top as he rubbed her stomach gently and slowly, He then took control as he roughly backed her on the wall causing the wall to have an large dent as he heard the voice of Anubis he watched her leave his chambers, once she closed the door behind her Jackie laid down on his bed and began to think about what just happened. " I need to be ready for the next trail hopfully I can do this." Jackie thoguht staring into his celling. ' deeply_kiss___colour_by_hiddenlord-d64f0q2.jpg ' Category:Ark 22 Category:The Reborn